Futatabi Soko De Ai Mashoo
by cheree
Summary: A gift is not always a blessing. Sometimes it is a curse.


±±±±±±±±±± beginning and ending of a flashback

**thoughts **

_japanese words,_ translation is waay below OR

_english words_, just wanna emphasize (grin)

(Crazy) Author's Notes:

This is the prologue. It's a bit dark, so... bear with it.

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±

Futatabi Soko De Ai Mashoo

(We Shall Meet There Again)

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±

**Prologue : Tsuioku (Memory)**

Ever so slowly, the boy crawled out of the hole on the old oak tree. Soundless, his bare feet touch the ground, and he began his track towards the edge of the wood.

Passed trees and bushes he went. The closer he was to the edge of the forest, the slower his pace became. Until at one point he stopped.

**I don't want to go there.** the little heart screamed. **I'm afraid...**

* * *

**±±±±±±±±±±**

"I don't want to go there... I'm afraid..."

_"Musuko_, be glad that you still have the feeling inside you. Because one who do not fear is a dead man."

"But there'll be times when a man, no matter how afraid he is, must shove his fear away to the deepest corner of his heart, and do what he have to do."

"Why?"

"Obligation. Responsibility. Honor. Love."

Silence.

"How can I do that?"

"There are two ways to overcome your fears. The first and foremost is to remember. Remember who you are, why you're here, what you have come to do. And remember that there may be others that depend on you. Remember that, and let that be your strength. Then you can move on."

**±±±±±±±±±±**

* * *

The boy closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and _remembered_...

_ Obligation_.

A child with clear, beautiful blue eyes.

_ Responsibility_.

A sword. Long, with black scabbard.

_ Honor_.

A promise. An oath to protect.

_ Love_.

The sound of a woman's voice, singing a lullaby.

"...who you are, why you're here, what you have come to do..."

* * *

He had arrived in front of a large, thick, wooden door. A house gate.

His Home.

Which he knew was no longer his, for it had become a grave.

He could still _felt_ death in the air. The lingering scent of blood. The complete, utter silence. The way the wind blows that felt _wrong _.

But he knew the danger had passed.

What's left for him was the grief and loss, a gaping wound that may someday heal, yet will never stop hurting.

He strengthened his resolve and pushed the door open.

Even in his worst nightmare, he'd never seen this.

The house, once a large and beautiful house, now became nothing but ashes, piles of woods and stones, and blackened beams. Faint wisps of smoke still rising from some places.

Bodies. Dead bodies of the people he'd known and cared for. Servants and villagers. Uncles. Cousins.

Father.

Silently, shaking steps, he came closer to the willow tree on the east side of the house yard. Ignoring everything else around him, he kept his attention solely on the tree.

Hanging by a rope from a low, thick branch was his dear, beloved father.

Slowly, his hand reach out and touch the still body.

"Tou-chan..." A whisper.

"Watch this. Learn, and remember. A time will come for you to be the one to teach this."

"Tou-chan..."

* * *

He was tired. Extraordinarily tired.

He'd done all he could for night. With only moon as his light, he buried his father's body under the willow tree. He'd set fire to whatever else left of the house, including the thirty-one bodies he'd found.

With heavy footsteps, he returned to the woods, after set fire to the closed gate. He'd piled some wood in front of the door, but he wasn't sure whether the thick wood would burn.

Finally, he reached the old oak tree he'd hid inside the previous night. He climbed up, then crawled into the hole on the trunk. Inside the tree, the space was small but enough for him to sit with his legs folded in front. The boy then reached into a long crack on the inside of the trunk, and took out a long sword with black sheath. Carefully, he ran his hand along the ebony wood.

"From now on, It belongs to you. Yours, and only yours. It's like the extension of your hand as it is of your soul. Keep it with you as long as you live."

He'd done his best for the day. He would do more the next day. For the time being, there was only one thing left to do.

Grieved.

And as the sun rose, the boy fell asleep with tears still flowing.

* * *

More (Crazy) Author's Notes:

You can't see how this is related to RuroKen. I know. That's why it's a prologue.

Hnn. It didn't quite came out as I actually want it. Oh, well... I'll do some editing next week... if I'm still alive that is... I know it's a bit dark, but not all chapters will be like this. Generally, this is a Drama, with (a kind of) adventure, (pathetic, and sarcastic) humor, romance (of a sort), and angst (only for certain charas).

BTW, the title's taken from an English-Japanese Dictionary by M. Takahashi. If the romanized writing is wrong, blame him. Oh, and if there's someone who knew the kanji for that, please be kind enough to email me.


End file.
